kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirby
Pirby is a pinkish red puffball OC created by PokoKirby942 in the Kirby RP. He is now retired. Backstory Pirby was born from his old house where he lived. He was very weird and not curious because he was so young. However, after the years he got knowledge and his now curious like today. After the years of student in the school of the species he got the degree to leave the school and learn with a weapon and power. He go to a doctor to study Pirby's abilities, powers. He found that the ability to do its not inhale but hopefully it was the feel power, so he will be able to feel every good and bad things in Kirby species. If he get nightmares, it means that the chaos its here. But, if he get good dreams, it means that the world is safe. However, since that was not anymore after he moved in the Pop star. He found that instead of Kirby species will got feel for bad things in Pop star. He got a job for delivery foods, which his boss pay him 4000 stars. With this recipe got gun for 2500 stars and 1500 stars for the Hammer. He get and book for 12 stars also which was not so expensive. It was introduction book on how to make 2 things into one thing! With the knowledge of that he make a Hammer and with gun together. He got train himself for years! After the years he train he found that was ready. So he got another job which is show of your train skills that will make you lavish. With 2 shows he get 5000 stars to buy a used starship. With that he leave from species and he go to a place that there is action, danger or adventure! The only planet that he found was Kirby, Meta Knight and even more people of Kirby species. Appearance Pirby is a pinkish red the hammer hat and he have his Hammer. His hammer paint is normal. Pirby Attacks Part in RP Kirby appeared in Part 15. He didn't know how he to work with the friends but he is now smart. He appear in Pop Star a little bit different. Which means that President Haltmann 2.0 come back with the Access Ark 2.0 and Susie and Star Dream and other villains working with them. Pirby helped with PK, Hirby, Lirby, Wizzy, Electra, Starry, Autumn, KDee, BDee, Epsilons and they are gonna work together to stop the evil. Affiliations * KDee - He likes him! a little bit... but some times. However he likes that he helped him to build HR-D3. * Lirby - He thinks him very clever and very smart to defeat many enemies. He actually have hopes to find him and meet with him. * Hirby - Same like Lirby. He also wants to meet with him. * Krystal - For some reason he disappoint about that. Because he was the only girl that I like her very much even from Starry. * Galacta Knight - A lot. He really wanna meet him. Hopefully he escape. Because he thinks that he is so edgy. * PsyKirb - He actually wants to be best friends with him and Wizzy. He tried to make wish come truth but he thinks that he thinks that he is so weird guy. * Wizzy - Same with PsyKirb. * Electra - I don't have words with that. (Sorry!) * Chip - Well he actually likes that guy. He likes him as friend. * Amaya - A good friend also. * Heavy Kirby - (As I get the info.) He is very weird and he is useless and he kills Krystal. That was very rude to him and he really wanna just fall a piano to him or he just want to ready to get HR-D3 and fire a laser to him. * Weeby - A little bit good friend. But some times he think weird about that guy. * Waddle Dee - Also a friend and also nice with him. Trivia * Pirby also recover and HR-D3 to made it in Part 24 and it was finished in Part 25. * He hates the mean people and insult or hit him that would made him mad. Like Roman. * Pirby's hammer can also inhale enemies and also copy their abilities. It can also get and abilities which Robobot Armor has however only the ability but not and the Robobot together. Also it can get and Super enemies with Super abilities and also some abilities can mixed and also and the final weapons. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Puffball Category:Kirby RP Category:Dark Pink Category:Heroes Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Kirby Category:Pink Category:Puffballs Category:Heros Category:Hero